Happiness
by Kecebong
Summary: Hidup ini tidaklah seperti dongeng. Hidup bahagia selamanya, eh? Jangan bercanda! Kau pikir dunia ini seperti surga?


Dongeng pastinya bukanlah sesuatu yang asing bagi kita. Dongeng merupakan fiksi yang akrab di kalangan bocah hingga manula. _Well_, jika dihadapkan pada pertanyaan tentang dongeng apa saja yang kau tahu, mungkin kau akan menjawab _Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty _atau_ Snow White, Little Mermaid,_ lalu _Rapunzzel?_ Hm, mungkin. Ah, jangan lupakan juga tentang si anak tiri yang selalu ditindas oleh ibu serta kakak tirinya—_Cinderella_.

Nah, sekarang mari kita lebih cermati. Dongeng-dongeng tersebut jika dilihat dari segi kisah akan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang _well_—amat sangat biasa. Seorang gadis dengan kehidupan yang _oh-so-sad _bertemu dengan sang pangeran tampan. Kemudian pada akhir kisah akan terdapat sebuah kalimat yang sebenarnya _really-unbelievable—And they happy ever after._ Bahagia selamanya, eh? _Oh, God! Hello_, di dunia ini mana ada kebahagiaan yang abadi. Kalau di Surga, itu hal yang pasti!

Dongeng membuat imajinasi menari-nari. _Right,_ itu dilihat dari sisi positif. Bagaimana sisi negatifnya? Hm, ketidakpuasan dalam hidup? Selalu mengharapkan segalanya sempurna sebagaimana dalam sebuah cerita? Berusaha mendapatkan pacar sempurna dan kaya raya? Dan ingin bahagia selama-lamanya? _Wow_, setelah dipikir-pikir ternyata efeknya mengerikan juga, ya?

Dan karena hal tersebutlah, Hyuuga Hinata secara suka rela membakar semua koleksi buku cerita_—_yang dulu amat ia puja_—_ kala usia delapan tahunnya menyapa. Hinata, bungsu dari dua saudara Hyuuga itu mulai membenci buku cerita maupun drama semenjak kematian sang ibunda.

Usia enam tahun tanpa ibu menjadikannya pribadi yang kesepian. Terlebih lagi, sang ayah sejak kala itu lebih menyibukkan diri pada pekerjaan hingga berimbas menjadikan hari-hari Hinata makin suram. Neji? Kakak semata wayangnya itu selepas SMP lebih memilih untuk mengambil beasiswa ke negara nun jauh di sana. Jadi, bukan salah Hinata kan jika dia kini membenci kisah-kisah yang berakhir bahagia? _Well,_ karena memang hidupnya jauh dari kata bahagia.

.

.

.

_**Happiness**_

_**By Kecebong**_

_**Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari auditorium hotel yang kian ramai. Senyum sapa yang diberikan untuknya dari para tamu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan tanpa kata. Sebodo jika Neji akan marah padanya karena melewatkan momen paling penting dalam hidup kakak semata wayangnya. Biar saja. Ya, biar saja ayah, Neji dan Tenten akan marah padanya. Hinata tidak peduli.

Dengan mengenakan gaun putih _simple_ selutut serta sepatu putih cantik berhak tinggi Hinata dengan langkah pasti memasuki lift untuk menuju tempat yang saat ini amat dibutuhkannya_—smoking area. _ Sambil menunggu sampai ke lantai dasar, Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Punggungnya merapat pada dinding lift dan sebisa mungkin wanita itu mengatur napasnya.

Menyesakkan. Acara itu menyesakkan. Pesta pernikahan kakaknya itu benar-benar menyesakkan! Canda, tawa, dan segala rona kebahagiaan amat kentara bertebaran di dalam sana. Dan itu sungguh membuat Hinata merasakan sesak dalam dada. Demi apapun dan sampai kapanpun, Hinata akan terus membenci kebahagiaan!

Pintu lift terbuka. Hinata dengan langkah cepat menuju sebuah ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk penggemar produk berbahan dasar tembakau. Tempat dengan ukuran cukup luas itu tidak terlalu ramai. _Smoking area_ di hotel terkemuka di Konoha _city_ itu didesain seperti club mini. Hinata segera mengambil tempat di pojok ruangan. Dengan gerakan yang cukup panik, Hinata segera mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari dalam tas putihnya. _Ugh, _sial! Di mana pematik apinya? Uh-oh, jangan katakan bahwa Hinata tak sengaja meninggalkan pematik apinya di kamar hotel? _Damn!_

"Pakai saja punyaku," seseorang memberikan sebuah pematik api pada Hinata. Dan tanpa membuang waktu wanita itu segera menyulutkan api pada ujung rokoknya.

"Terimakasih," Hinata mengembalikan pematik tersebut pada pemiliknya. Saat matanya menangkap wajah sosok di hadapannya, Hinata membisu.

"Hai," sosok itu memberikan senyuman yang sudah hampir Hinata lupakan seumur hidupnya. Senyuman usang. Senyuman yang sudah amat lama tidak Hinata lihat. Sosok itu tanpa canggung duduk di sebelah Hinata yang masih terperangah. "lama tak bertemu, hm?"

"Hm," Hinata bergumam. Diisapnya rokok dalam-dalam kemudian ia hembuskan asapnya. Pandangan matanya kini sudah tak tertuju pada sosok pria tampan di sebelahnya.

"Kukira kau tak akan datang," Hinata melukiskan sebuah senyum kecil pada bibirnya mendengar kalimat dari lawan bicaranya.

"Mauku memang seperti itu," jawab Hinata. "_well,_ kau pasti tahu alasan kenapa aku ada di sini," wanita itu tampak mendengus.

"Neji yang memaksamu, eh?" lawan bicara Hinatapun ikut mendengus pelan. Mata hitam pria itu tampak mengamati wajah wanita di sebelahnya. Ah, empat tahun tidak bertemu sepertimya tak ada banyak hal yang berubah dari wanita itu. Tetap cuek. Tetap angkuh. Tetap menghindari keramaian. Dan_—_semakin cantik.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?" Hinata melirik pada Sasuke sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan lagi mengisap rokoknya.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana London? Ada kabar baru di sana?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Masih sama seperti empat tahun lalu," ya, empat tahun. Sudah empat tahun Uchiha Sasuke_— _senior Hinata di fakultas Teknik di salah universitas di London itu meninggalkan kota indah tersebut.

"Kupikir setelah kau lulus tiga tahun lalu, kau akan kembali ke sini," Uchiha Sasuke merapatkan punggungnya pada sofa. "Ternyata kau lebih mencintai kehidupanmu di sana, eh?" pria itu menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengembil rokok yang terselip di jemari Hinata. "dan kau sepertinya semakin kecanduan benda ini." Hinata hendak protes, namun kembali membisu saat melihat pria itu mengisap rokok bekasnya.

"Itu salahmu," Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi bingung. "Salahmu karena kaulah yang mengenalkanku pada benda itu," Hinata memperjelas kalimatnya. Sasuke tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar," ucap Sasuke sambil mematikan rokoknya di asbak. Pria tampan itu kini memusatkan semua perhatiannya untuk memandang wajah wanita dihadapannya yang sedari tadi menghindari kontak mata dengannya. "akulah yang mengenalkanmu dengan rokok, dengan minuman keras, dengan kehidupan malam," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. "dan aku juga yang mengajarkanmu tentang ciuman, tentang _make out_, tentang _make lov—_"

"Jangan lagi membahas sesuatu yang sudah usang!" Hinata menatap tajam pada mata hitam Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan satu senyum simpul, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir wanita itu.

"Aku selalu suka sisi liarmu, _Hime_," Hinata mendengus. Tatapan tajam matanya kini beralih pada bibir pria yang baru saja menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir yang dulu amatlah familiar.

Hinata perlahan menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah tampan berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu. Mata pucatnya menyusuri tiap inci wajah pria yang dulu mewarnai hari-harinya. Wajah pria yang dulu setiap malam menemani malam-malamnya. Wajah pria yang dulu juga pernah menyakiti hatinya. Menorehkan kenangan kelabu dalan kehidupannya. Dan membuatnya semakin membenci kata kebahagiaan.

"Kau semakin tampan," ungkap Hinata dengan jujur. Wanita itu menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh permukaan bibir Sasuke dengan lembut. Tak sedetikpun Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada wajah wanita di hadapannya. Tangan kekarnya membawa tubuh ramping Hinata dalam dekapannya. Menikmati rasa hangat yang sudah amat lama absen dalam kesehariannya. Sungguh. Sasuke sungguh-sungguh merindukan momen-momen hangat seperti ini. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kapan kau akan menikah dengan saudara tiriku?"

.

.

.

Kau tahu, kisah _Romeo_ dan _Juliet_ adalah salah satu kisah yang tak akan lapuk terkikis zaman. Sama halnya dengan kisah tentang _Cinderella—_gadis sederhana pemilik sepatu kaca. Omong-omong tentang _Cinderella_, pastinya dalam benakmu akan terlukis bahwa dia adalah gadis menyedihkan yang selalu ditindas oleh ibu serta saudara tirinya, kan? _Well_, dalam kisah fenomenal itu yang melakoni peran antagonis adalah ibu dan saudara tiri _Cinderella, _bukan? Lalu, bagaimana dengan kisah _Cinderella _yang ada dalam dunia nyata? Entahlah.

Pernahkah kau berimajinasi menjadi _Cinderella? Sure_. Imajinasi itu juga pernah dialami oleh Hyuuga Hinata. Hampir dua tahun setelah kematian sang ibu, ayah Hinata memutuskan untuk menikahi seorang janda berparas jelita. Tsunade. Wanita _energic_ dan selalu optimis itu mampu menaklukan hati dingin seorang Hyuuga Hiashi. Beserta putri semata wayangnya_—_Sakura_—_ Tsunade mulai tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga saat umur Hinata menjelang delapan tahun. Kala itulah, Hinata sadar bahwa ternyata dia merupakan perwujudan dari _Cinderella _dalam dunia nyata.

Hinata akui bahwa Tsunade adalah wanita yang baik untuk ayahnya. Namun tidak baginya. Tunggu! Jangan dulu beranggapan bahwa ibu tirinya itu tanpa sepengetahuan sang ayah akan selalu menjahati Hinata. Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Sungguh. Tsunade dan Sakura malah amat baik pada Hinata maupun Neji. Mereka ramah, santun, baik, dan dapat merubah suasana suram menjadi amat menyenangkan. Kediaman Hyuuga yang dulu sepi dapat berubah menjadi ramai dan menyenangkan hati.

_Well_, mungkin itu bagi Hiashi dan Neji. Tapi tidak untuk Hinata. Sosok _Cinderella _dalam dunia nyata itu tidaklah sama seperti yang ada dalam cerita. Benar-benar berbeda!

"Kau yakin tidak mau pulang ke rumah?" Sakura_—_sang saudara tiri kembali memastikan. Hinata hanya mengangguk singkat lalu mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya. "Yah, padahal aku masih rindu padamu, Hinata. Sudah lama sekali kan kita tidak bertemu?" Sakura memamerkan senyum cerahnya, kemudian memeluk Hinata erat. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," ucapnya tulus.

Hinata tak merespon. Mata pucatnya lebih memilih untuk melihat auditorium tempat resepsi pernikahan Neji dan Tenten yang sudah sepi. Tentu saja, pestanya sudah selesai sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Dan Hinata baru kembali ke auditorium pada saat itu.

"Sering-seringlah mengabari kami," Tsunade tersenyum pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk singkat pada ibu tirinya. _Oh, God!_ Kapan acara 'pelepasan rindu' ini berakhir!? Hinata benar-benar sudah muak! Benar-benar membuat sesak!

Tak bisakah mereka besikap acuh padanya? Itu akan jauh lebih baik bagi Hinata. Tak bisakah Sakura bersikap jahat saja padanya? Tidak sebaik ini. Tidak setulus ini? Karena mungkin hal itu akan lebih meringankan beban hati Hinata. Ya, beban. Beban karena beberapa jam yang lalu Hinata kembali membuat Sasuke jatuh ke tangannya. Takluk padanya.

Kembali membuat Sasuke menghianati Sakura_—_saudara tirinya.

.

.

.

Bila diingat-ingat lagi, pertemuan pertama Sasuke dengan Hinata adalah saat perayaan pesta ulang tahun Sakura yang ke-tujuh belas. Sasuke dan Sakura berasal dari sekolah yang sama dan mereka menjalin hubungan sejak awal masuk SMA. Umur Hinata satu tahun lebih muda dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke ingat dengan jelas saat pesta berlangsung, ia banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk mendengarkan musik di tempat yang sepi dari para tamu. Saat itu dia memilih untuk pergi ke halaman belakang kediaman Hyuuga. Di tempat itulah Sasuke bertemu dengan Hinata. Gadis pendiam itu sedang menggambar sebuah denah rumah. Awalnya Hinata mengacuhkannya. Namun, saat mengatakan bahwa Sasuke juga tertarik pada arsitektur, gadis itu secara perlahan mau berkomunikasi dengannya. Ketertarikan Hinata terhadap dunia arsitektur dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Sasuke untuk mulai mengenal kepribadian aneh gadis itu.

Tertarik? _Well,_ jujur saja yang membuat Sasuke tertarik pada Hinata adalah sikap acuh dan angkuhnya. Motif Sasuke mengunjungi kediaman Hyuugapun kian hari kian berubah. Dari yang semula hanya untuk mengunjungi pacarnya_—_Sakura, menjadi mengunjungi adik tiri pacarnya. Dan tentu saja hal itu dirahasiakan pada semua orang. Karena Sasuke tidak mau menyakiti Sakura.

Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya berusaha menghapus memori tentang seseorang yang begitu membekas di hatimu? Berat. Sungguh amat berat. Dan Sasuke pernah mengalami hal itu. Kuliah di London merupakan salah satu impiannya. Jadi, saat Sakura merengek karena khawatir Sasuke akan tergoda oleh wanita lain di sana, Sasuke hanya dapat memberikan janji bahwa dia akan setia pada pacarnya. _Well_, dan janji itu benar-benar Sasuke jaga. Selama setahun kuliah dia hanya fokus pada kuliahnya tanpa pernah melirik wanita manapun.

Namun, menemukan sosok Hinata yang ternyata salah satu junior di kampusnya ternyata merupakan sebuah dilema luar biasa. Hatinya mulai belajar berdusta. Berdusta pada dirinya. Berdusta pada Sakura. Berdusta pada Hinata. Dan berdusta pada dunia. Dan ternyata berdusta pada diri sendiri memang amat menyakitkan.

Boleh dibilang bertemu dengan Hinata adalah awal dari sebuah petaka. Sasuke memang sudah menyadari hal itu. _Cinderella_ pembenci kebahagiaan itu adalah pembawa petaka dalam hidupnya. Petaka itu berawal dari kebersamaan, kecupan singkat, ciuman, sentuhan-sentuhan ringan, hingga berakhir pada terlelap bersama tanpa busana.

_Oh, God!_ Sasuke dan Hinata telah benar-benar menyakiti hati lain yang tak berdosa.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tak perlu kuantar ke bandara?" Neji memandang ragu pada adik kesayangannya. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil memasukan barang-barang yang tersisa dalam koper kecilnya. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke?" gerakan Hinata terhenti. Mata wanita itu memandang mata sang kakak.

"Ya," jawab Hinata singkat. Neji merupakan satu-satunya orang yang sejak dulu mengetahui kisah kelamnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Nejilah yang sering menasehati Hinata agar tidak merusak hubungan orang lain, terlebih lagi saudaranya sendiri. Dan Nejilah sang tersangka yang membuat Hinata memilih untuk melepaskan Sasuke dari jeratannya. Dan Neji jugalah orang yang meyakinkan Sasuke untuk akhirnya memilih Sakura.

Haruskah Hinata membenci Neji? Kenapa harus kakaknyalah yang membuat hari-harinya semakin kelam? Menjalani hari-hari tanpa Sasuke adalah pembunuh ampuh semangat hidupnya. Dan Hinata rasa sekarang adalah klimaks dari segala rasa pedih yang ditanggungnya sejak kematian sang bunda. Tak adakah sedikit saja kabahagiaan yang Tuhan sisihkan padanya? Kehadiran Sasuke dalam hidupnya dulu telah memberikan arti bahagia pada Hinata. Tapi kenapa begitu singkat? Kenapa begitu menyayat pada akhirnya?

"Neji," panggil Hinata dengan suaranya yang kecil. Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Wajah cantiknya tampak pucat dan Neji yakin bahwa adiknya itu pasti tidak bisa tidur semalam. Atau lebih buruknya adiknya itu menangis semalaman.

Neji melangkah dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hinata. Tangan besarnya meraih tangan mungil sang adik. Berusaha menguatkan dilema hati yang melanda tiada tara Hinata.

"Apa aku bisa bahagia?" Hinata berbisik. Mata pucatnya perlahan menitikkan air mata. Neji mendesah pelan, lalu merengkuh adiknya. Membiarkan adiknya menangis, menuangkan segala perasaannya. "Tanpa Sasuke, apa hidupku bisa bahagia?"

Neji hanya dapat membisu. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan pada adiknya.

"Jangan menutup diri lagi," Neji akhirnya bersuara. "jika kau mau membuka mata, banyak orang yang sebenarnya menyayangimu." Neji mengecup singkat puncak kepala Hinata. "Aku, ayah, ibu, Sakura, Tenten dan….Sasuke sangat sayang padamu,"

.

.

.

Kau tahu, empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Empat tahun lamanya Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk dapat menjalani harinya tanpa kehadiran Sasuke di sampingnya. Berusaha mati-matian melupakannya. Berusaha menerima segala rasa pedih saat mendengar berita pertunangannya dengan Sakura. Menangis, eh? Solusi tolol! _Well_, tapi anggapan tersebut akhirnya dapat berubah. Menangis adalah teman sejati Hyuuga Hinata semenjak Uchiha Sasuke lenyap dalam hidupnya.

Setelah berkali-kali mencoba memikirkan kembali segala nasehat Neji, akhirnya Hinata mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan yang pasti. Hinata, mulai sejak detik ini akan benar-benar menyerah. Hinata akan dengan setulus hati merelakan Sasuke untuk Sakura. Demi Sakura. Demi Sasuke. Dan demi dirinya. Ya, ini demi kebaikan semuanya.

Bukankah mendiang ibu Hinata pernah mengatakan bahwa kita akan merasa bahagia apabila orang yang kita sayangipun bahagia. Dan mulai detik ini, Hinata akan berusaha untuk balik menyayangi orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Mulai detik ini, Hinata tidak mau lagi sendirian. Tak mau lagi hidup kesepian.

Dan sekarang untuk terakhir kalinya Hinata ingin bertemu Sasuke. Untuk kali terakhir bertemu dengan dirinya yang masih memiliki segala perasaan untuk pria tersebut. Karena setelah pertemuan terakhir ini, segalanya kan berubah. Segalanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Aku tunggu di sini saja, hm," Neji tersenyum pada adiknya yang sudah turun dari mobilnya. Hinata mengangguk, lalu dengan langkah pelan dia menuju gedung apartemen mewah berlantai lima belas di hadapannya.

Apartemen Sasuke berada di lantai sebelas. Hinata masih ingat itu. Sambil menunggu lift membawanya ke lantai sebelas, Hinata berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dan menyusun kalimat yang sekiranya dapat secara lugas mewakili segala perasaannya pada Sasuke. Bahwa Hinata mulai detik ini akan benar-benar melupakan Sasuke selamanya.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Hinata segera menuju nomor apartemen yang masih diingatnya. Nomor 117. Tanpa menunggu lama, Hinata segera memencet bel setelah menemukan nomor apartemen tersebut.

Pintu berayun terbuka dari dalam. Dan jantung Hinata berdegup kencang mendapati sosok pria yang amat bererti dalam hidupnya itu menatap kehadirannya dengan terpana.

"Hinata?" Hinata mencoba untuk tersenyum, namun usahanya ternyata gagal. Hinata membisu. Rasa sesak di dada tiba-tiba saja melandanya. Dan rasanya memang amat berat untuk mengatakan kalimat sederhana seperti 'aku akan merelakanmu'. Sungguh! Demi Tuhan! Rasanya amat sangat menyakitkan. "kau menangis?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" Sasuke segera saja dilanda rasa panik. Memang tak biasanya Hinata menangis seperti ini. "Hinata!?" wanita itu terduduk di lantai dengan masih menagis. Astaga, sebenarnya pa yang telah terjadi padanya? "Hinata? Kau kenapa?"

"A-aku be-benar-benar tidak b-bisa me-melupakanmu," Hinata terisak. "Ma-maaf. A-aku benar-benar m-minta maaf," Sasuke terdiam. Melihat wanita yang amat berharga baginya menangis karena dirinya sungguh amat menyakitkan. Sasuke perlahan merengkuh Hinata.

"Aku juga minta maaf," bisik Sasuke. "aku benar-benar masih butuh dirimu untuk melanjutkan hidupku," Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. "jadi, kumohon jangan pergi lagi dari hidupku. Kumohon,"

"T-tapi itu akan menyakiti Sa-Sakura," Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli pada perasaan orang lain, uh?" Hinata perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Tawa Sasuke hampir saja meledak saat melihat betapa kacaunya wajah Hinata.

"Me-memangnya salah?" mata Hinata kembali meneteskan air mata. Senyum Sasuke melebar. Dan kembali ia merengkuh pujaan hatinya itu.

" Tidak ada yang salah, nona _Cinderella_," Sasuke memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Hinata. "lagi pula Sakura sudah tahu tentang kita,"

"Eh?"

"Sudah sejak lama. Sekitar dua tahun lalu," Sasuke tersenyum. "dia sungguh baik hati karena masih mau memaafkan kesalahan kita," pria itu memandang lembut wajah Hinata. "harusnya aku memilih wanita sebaik dia, tapi kenapa aku malah tergila-gila pada _Cinderella _suram sepertimu?" Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Hinata.

"Jadi, pertunangan itu?" Hinata masih terlihat bingung.

"Sudah kubatalkan," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Setelahnya dia membantu Hinata untuk kembali berdiri.

"Jadi?" Hinata tampak masih sibuk mengelola informasi yang baru saja didapatkannya.

"Jadi kau harus berterimakasih pada saudaramu itu," Hinata memandang wajah Sasuke lembut. Dia mengangguk cepat, lalu mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Omong-omong kau jadi ke London hari ini?"

"Hn," Hinata menjawab singkat. Dia melirik pada jam tangannya. "dan pesawatku sebentar lagi beragkat," ucap Hinata dengan nada suara sedih.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Nanti aku menyusulmu, hm? Berangkatlah!"

Hinata mengangguk lagi. "Sasuke,"

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih," dan Hinata memberikan ciuman lembut di pipi Sasuke. Ciuman yang menandakan bahwa dia kini tengah merasakan kebahagian luar biasa. Sungguh!

.

.

.

Banyak orang yang menanyakan tentang apa itu kebahagiaan. _Well_, kebahagian adalah sesuatu yang dapat kau definisikan sendiri. Bukan melalui rangakain kata, melainkan melalui perasaan. Jangan pernah berpikiran bahwa dirimu tidaklah layak untuk mengecap rasa bahagia. Bahagia adalah milik semua orang. Bahagia adalah hak semua orang. Jadi, nikmatilah hari-harimu dengan dengan disertai rasa bahagia di dalamnya. Maka, dijamin hidupmu pasti akan lebih berwarna dan lebih mengasyikan!

_Well_, hidup ini bukanlah sebuah dongeng belaka.

.

.

.

**Bong's note :**

_OH EM JI! WHAT THE!? _

Beneran ga nyangka bong bisa bikin fic ginian! Fic yang sedikit berkaitan dengan dongeng. Hm, entah makhluk apa yang merasuki bong, tapi yang pasti bong selalu melakukan usaha se-optimal mungkin dalam membuat sebuah karya.

Biarpun fic ini minim dialog, moga minna tidak kecewa ya dengan fic ini. Dan maaf buat minna yang nungguin _Egoistic_, maaf sekali lagi karena bong belum bisa ngelanjutinnya. Gomen ne!

_**After all**_**, **_**thank's a lot, minna udah mau sempatin baca!**_


End file.
